A Royal Rift
by Niagara14301
Summary: It is time for a party at Tordin Castle. However, three of our friends don't get invitations.


A Royal Rift - a Sofia the First fanfic

**A Royal Rift**

Note: this is a story set in the future during Sofia and Lucinda's teenage years, and takes place the August after "Helping The Doctor".

**Lunch at the castle**

It was a Monday in late August at Enchancia Castle. King Roland and Queen Miranda were away for the day on royal business. Nineteen-year-old Sofia, nineteen-year-old Lucinda, twenty-year-old Amber, and twenty-year-old James sat down for lunch in the royal dining room.

"The invitations to the party at Tordin Castle arrived this morning" Amber beamed. "It's the biggest event of the season".

"I'm really looking forward to going" James smiled.

"What are you and Lucinda going to wear to the party?" Amber happily asked Sofia.

"You say the invitations arrived this morning?" Sofia asked, puzzled.

"Yes" Amber answered. "I'm told they were delivered by special messenger. Why do you ask?".

"Then it appears I didn't get an invitation" Sofia said.

"What?!" Amber and James asked in shock.

"It appears I didn't get one either" Lucinda added.

"What?!" Amber and James again asked in shock.

"I glad you and James get to go" Sofia smiled, trying to keep a brave face. "I hope the two of you have a good time Friday night". Sofia then looked at the clock on the wall. "I have something to check on in the workshop. See you at supper". Sofia then got up to leave.

"I'll come with you, Sof" Lucinda said as Sofia got up.

As Sofia and Lucinda walked out of the royal dining room, Amber and James sat there in total shock.

"Sofia and Lucinda have been ... snubbed" Amber sadly remarked to James.

"That's not fair!" James exclaimed. "I won't have anything to do with that party!".

"Well, I'm going" Amber said in an angry tone. "I'm going to go, and I'm going to find out why our sisters were snubbed!".

"You'll have to keep it diplomatic" James cautioned. "Afterall, you will be in effect representing Enchancia".

"I don't care about diplomacy!" Amber exclaimed. "This is a matter of family honor, and somebody has a lot of explaining to do!".

**In Sofia and Lucinda's workshop**

Sofia and Lucinda walked up to their workshop. When they reached the door to the workshop, Sofia lifted one of the toes of a nearby statue, brought out a key, and unlocked the door. Sofia then opened the door as her and Lucinda walked into the workshop.

"Sof?" Lucinda asked in concern. "Are you alright?".

"No" Sofia quietly answered. "I've obviously become too comfortable being a princess. I had forgotten that not everybody accepts me as such".

"I'm so sorry" Lucinda sadly said.

"Enough about me" Sofia said. "How must you be feeling?".

"Taken aback" Lucinda answered. "I was looking forward to that party".

"As was I" Sofia admitted. "Oh, well. No use in crying over spilled milk".

"Still, it hurts" Lucinda sadly commented.

"Yes, it does" Sofia replied.

"I have an idea" Lucinda announced. "We'll have our own fun. Let's spend the weekend at my birth parents estate in Wendarby. You and I always love going to Wendarby".

"That's a wonderful idea, Lucy" Sofia smiled.

**That Wednesday **

It was now Wednesday afternoon at Enchancia Castle. In a sitting room in the castle, Sofia, Lucinda, Queen Miranda, Queen Arlene of Delvarda, and an eighteen-year-old Princess Becca of Delvarda, were enjoying some tea. Arlene and Becca were good friends with Sofia, Lucinda, and Miranda. As the five had a pleasant conversation, Arlene turned to Miranda.

"Miranda, if I may, there is something I would like to ask you?" Arlene requested.

"What, Arlene?" Miranda inquired.

"Well, I don't know how to put this" Arlene started, "but have your children received invitations to the party at Tordin Castle?".

"That's a sore subject here at our castle" Miranda said. "You see, Amber and James received invitations, but Sofia and Lucinda did not".

"What?!" Arlene gasped

"I didn't receive an invitation either" Becca quietly said.

"Oh, Becca" Sofia remarked. "I'm so sorry".

At that point, Lucinda pulled aside Sofia, and started whispering in Sofia's ear. In a few moments, Lucinda turned to Becca.

"Becca" Lucinda started, "Sof and I are going to my birth parents estate in Wendarby for the weekend. Wendarby is an enjoyable place, and Sof and I would like you to come along".

"I wouldn't want to intrude" Becca said.

"There's plenty of room at the estate, and we'd love to have you" Lucinda smiled.

"You know, Becca" Queen Arlene started, "I think you spending the weekend with Sofia and Lucinda would be a great idea. The three of you get along so well".

"Okay, then I accept" Becca smiled.

"Excellent" Lucinda smiled back.

**Early Friday afternoon**

At Enchancia Castle, it was now early Friday afternoon. Sofia, Lucinda, and Becca, each carrying a suitcase, walked up to Sofia and Lucinda's workshop. Once inside the workshop, the three stepped into a large fireplace that had a pail of magic powder hanging on the side. Lucinda grabbed a fistful of the magic powder, said "Magwin Estate Wendarby", and threw the fistful of powder onto the floor of the fireplace. The three then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

In a few moments, the three appeared in a large fireplace located in a good sized kitchen. The kitchen was located inside of Lucinda's birth parents estate, and the three had traveled there via the Floo Network.

"Welcome to my birth parents estate, Becca" Lucinda smiled.

"This is nice" Becca smiled back as she looked around.

"Your gonna love Wendarby" Sofia smiled at Becca. "Lucy and I were here earlier in the month for Lammas Day".

"I've heard of Lammas Day" Becca commented. "It's the festival that marks the end of summer growth and the beginning of the autumn harvest".

"It was also Sofia's first Lammas Day as a white witch" Lucinda proudly announced.

"You never told me you were a white witch, Sof" Becca observed.

"I was ordained as a white witch shortly before Lammas Day" Sofia answered. "I have the same belief as witches and warlocks, that nature should be respected and praised. So, I decided to take the traditional one year and one day period of study and reflection to become a witch. I've never been so comfortable with a decision before. It's like I've found a piece of myself that has been missing".

Lucinda and Becca smiled at Sofia's revelation.

"So, what should we do first?" Lucinda asked.

"Well, how about we put our suitcases away, then walk into Wendarby?" Sofia suggested. "We can take in some of the sights, have a good supper, then go over to the dance hall for the Friday night dance".

"Sounds perfect" Lucinda smiled.

After putting their suitcases away, Sofia, Lucinda, and Becca walked into Wendarby, a village of witches and warlocks which was located within Enchancia. With the exception of it's population of witches and warlocks, Wendarby looked a lot like any other village, with a variety of homes, shops, restaurants, and taverns.

As Sofia, Lucinda, and Becca walked along, witches and warlocks greeted them.

"It's nice to have you back, sisters" a warlock smiled at Sofia and Lucinda.

"Good afternoon, princesses" a witch smiled at Sofia, Lucinda, and Becca.

"Welcome to Wendarby" another witch smiled at Sofia, Lucinda, and Becca. "Enjoy your stay".

Sofia, Lucinda, and Becca soon found themselves at the village square. The village square included a number of benches. The three then sat down on one of the benches, and watched people come and go.

"Good afternoon, ladies" a man's voice came from behind them.

Sofia, Lucinda, and Becca turned around to see Ronald Cattaellis, who was the mayor of Wendarby, and also a warlock.

"Mayor Cattaellis" Lucinda smiled as she got up and hugged him. Sofia and Becca smiled at the touching scene.

"It's nice to see you again, Princess Lucinda" Mayor Cattaellis smiled.

"And it's nice to see you again, Mayor Cattaellis" Lucinda smiled back as she turned to Sofia and Becca. "You know my sister, Sofia. And, this is our friend, Princess Becca of Delvarda".

"It's nice to see you again, Princess Sofia" Mayor Cattaellis said with a smile. "And it's a pleasure to meet you, Princess Becca".

"The pleasure is mine, Mayor Cattaellis" Becca smiled.

"What brings the three of you to Wendarby?" Mayor Cattaellis inquired.

"We're here to relax and have some fun" Lucinda answered. "We'll be staying until Sunday".

"It will be nice having the three of you here" Mayor Cattaellis smiled as a warlock walked up. The warlock whispered something in Mayor Cattaellis ear, then left. Mayor Cattaellis then turned back to Sofia, Lucinda, and Becca. "If you will excuse me, there is a village council meeting I have to attend. There is a dance tonight. Will we see you there?".

"We're looking forward to it" Sofia smiled.

"I'll see the three of you there, then" Mayor Cattaellis happily said.

**Early Friday Evening**

At Tordin Castle, a nineteen-year-old Princess Cassie was preparing for the guests to arrive when she noticed something unexpected - her mother, Queen Justine, walked into the castle ballroom.

"Oh my God!" Cassie said to herself. "What is she doing here? She was suppose to be gone tonight".

"Just play it cool" a twenty-year-old Princess Deidre of Hythoria said to Cassie. "If anything is brought up, we just say that some invitations must have gotten lost on route".

"But what if something does happen?" Cassie asked Deidre, concerned.

"Did you want commoners at this party?" Deidre asked Cassie.

"Of course not" Cassie replied.

"Then we did the right thing in making sure some invitations conveniently disappeared" Deidre assured Cassie. "We don't want commoners like Sofia and Becca around, and we certainly don't want that commoner and witch Lucinda around".

Deidre walked away as Queen Justine walked up to Cassie.

"Is everything ready, Cassie?" Justine inquired.

"I'm just waiting for the guests to arrive, Mother" Cassie responded. "I thought you were going to be away tonight?".

"I was going to be away tonight" Justine replied. "However, at the last minute, Queen Gena of Hythoria didn't feel too well, and had to return to Hythoria Castle. The gathering fell apart after that".

"I'm sorry to hear that" Cassie commented.

"That Queen Gena is nothing but a drama queen" Justine said. "I can't see what you see in her daughter, Princess Deidre". Justine then walked away to check on some last minute party details.

**Meanwhile, in Wendarby**

That same evening, Sofia, Lucinda, and Becca had enjoyed a good supper in a restaurant in Wendarby. Later, the three found themselves at the dance hall. The Friday night dance was a regular event in Wendarby, and was something enjoyed by all.

As the Friday night dance got underway, a row of dancers took the middle of the floor. Sofia, Lucinda, and Becca joined the line. In a few moments, lively music was performed, and everybody in the line danced a jig. A good time was had by all.

"That was fun!" Sofia smiled.

"I always enjoy that!" Lucinda beamed.

"This reminds me of the days before I became a princess" Becca remarked with a smile. "Simple pleasures, and good times".

**Back at Tordin Castle**

The guests were starting to arrive at the party. Among the guests were Amber and James.

"Now, Amber" James remarked, "please tell me your not going to make a scene? I'm as angry as you are, but there are diplomatic ways to handle things".

"I'll be on my best diplomatic behavior ... unless I'm provoked" Amber answered.

Amber and James walked up to the entrance of Tordin Castle where Queen Justine and Princess Cassie were greeting guests as they arrived.

"Prince James, Princess Amber" Justine greeted. "Welcome to Tordin Castle. But where are your sisters?".

"Funny you should ask, Queen Justine" Amber started. "They never got invitations, nor did Princess Becca of Delvarda. Why is that?".

"What?!" Justine gasped in shock. "The three of them were on the guest list".

"As I said, they never received invitations" Amber pointed out. "I for one am here for one reason and one reason only - to find out why my sisters and Becca never received invitations to this party. Do you have any idea how that made them feel?".

"Oh, no!" Justine gasped before turning to Cassie. "You were in charge of making sure that the invitations were sent out. What happened?".

"Some of the invitations must have been lost on route" Cassie suggested.

"That simply does not happen!" Justine snapped before turning to Amber and James. "Prince James, Princess Amber, Cassie - please come with me to my office. I don't know what happened, but I plan to find out".

In a few minutes, Justine, James, Amber, and Cassie arrived in Justine's office. A servant followed behind with the guest list. Justine carefully looked over the list, and discovered check marks next to Sofia, Lucinda, and Becca's names.

"I find it interesting that there are check marks next to the three princesses who didn't get invitations" Justine remarked to Cassie. "Would you care to explain that to me?".

"I'm at a loss to explain it" Cassie said, trying to feign ignorance. "Perhaps one of the staff did it?".

"The staff are all professionals" Justine pointed out. "Such notations would be followed up by a note. There is no such note. So, again, would you care to explain what is going on?".

Cassie just stood there not saying anything.

"The snubbing of three princesses has brought shame upon this house" Justine said. "You were in charge of the invitations, Cassie. Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Could we speak in private?" Cassie requested.

"Anything you have to say can be said in front of Prince James and Princess Amber" Justine responded. "Now out with it!".

"We can't just have commoners showing up for royal events!" Cassie blurted out. "We have to set a certain standard!".

Justine, James, and Amber gasped at the revelation.

"And who decided that?!" Justine demanded to know.

"I and ..." Cassie started.

"You and who?!" Justine pressed Cassie.

"I and ... Princess Deidre" Cassie admitted.

"And how was Princess Deidre involved?" Justine asked.

"She ... selected the names of those to be excluded" Cassie answered. "The two of us then made sure that they didn't get invitations".

"You and Princess Deidre are in a lot of trouble!" Justine snapped before turning to the servant who was in Justine's office. "Please escort Princess Deidre here immediately".

"At once, Queen Justine" the servant acknowledged before leaving Justine's office.

In a few minutes, Deidre was escorted to Justine's office.

"What may I do for you, Queen Justine?" Deidre asked.

"I know how you and Cassie made sure that Princesses Sofia, Lucinda, and Becca were excluded from this party" Justine answered. "Yours and Cassie's actions have shamed this house. Therefore, Princess Deidre, I now ban you from Tordin Castle ... for life!".

"Now wait just a minute!" Deidre protested.

"Leave now, or I'll have you physically removed!" Justine snapped. "Your choice!".

Deidre left Justine's office in a huff.

"As for you, Cassie" Justine started, "go to your room immediately! You will remain there until I decide a suitable punishment for you!".

"Yes, Mother" Cassie said in defeat as she left Justine's office.

Justine turned back to James and Amber. "I am so sorry for what has happened" Justine sadly said. "Where are your sisters and Princess Becca right now?".

"They are spending the weekend at Lucinda's birth parents estate in the Village of Wendarby" James answered.

"It's too late for me to go there tonight" Justine commented. "However, in the morning, I plan to go there and personally apologize to the three of them. I hope they can see fit to accept my apology, but I'll understand if they can't. Meanwhile, it's time for me to end tonight's party. I can't in good conscious keep this party going when three people were snubbed".

**Saturday morning in Wendarby**

It was now Saturday morning. At Lucinda's birth parents estate, she, Sofia, and Becca had just finished eating breakfast, and were talking to each other in the front room when a knock came at the front door. Lucinda got up and answered the door. When Lucinda opened the door, she saw Queen Justine standing there.

"Queen Justine" Lucinda greeted in a shocked voice.

"May I come in?" Justine requested.

"Yes, of course" Lucinda said.

Lucinda showed Justine into the front room, then offered Justine a chair.

"I want to give the three of you my most sincere apologies" Justine sadly said to Lucinda, Sofia, and Becca. "I am so sorry that the three of you were snubbed. My daughter and Princess Deidre were responsible for snubbing you. Deidre has been banned from Tordin Castle for life. My daughter will be punished ... as soon as I think of an appropriate punishment".

"If I may ask?" Becca started. "Why were we snubbed?".

"My daughter and Deidre didn't consider you royal enough to attend" Justine sadly answered. "The two of them have this twisted idea that because the three of you come from common origins, that somehow makes you inferior. It is a view I do not share. I am ashamed that my daughter has such a view, especially since that I, like the three of you, was born a commoner".

"You were a commoner?" Sofia asked Justine.

"Yes" Justine answered. "Before I married my late husband, King Derek of Tordin, I was a commoner. I was a horse trainer. One day, I was hired to train a horse that had just been bought by King Derek. Derek and I met, and over time we developed feelings for each other. We were then married, and later on Cassie was born".

"Does Cassie know?" Lucinda inquired.

"No" Justine responded. "It's something that simply never came up. She's always known me as Queen Justine. That is something that I plan on correcting in the very near future. It's time she knew that she has commoner blood running through her veins".

Justine stopped for a minute, then continued. "I am so sorry for the snub that Cassie and Deidre handed you. Had I known what they were planning, I would have nipped it in the bud immediately. I can only ask that you accept my sincere apologies for this, although I will certainly understand if you choose not to".

Lucinda, Sofia, and Becca talked among themselves for a few moments, then looked at Justine.

"We've talked it over" Lucinda announced. "Since you come from common origins as the three of us have, and since your obviously sick over what happened, we accept your apology".

"That is most gracious of you" Justine responded. "To make it up to the three of you, please allow me to throw a party in your honor".

"Please don't take this the wrong way" Sofia started, "but we would be uncomfortable attending such a party".

"The truth is that the three of us plan to be very cautious from this point forward" Becca added.

"We really don't want to be hurt again" Lucinda said.

"I understand" Justine quietly said. "I am sorry that the three of you were hurt in such a way".

"As Sofia would say, there's no use in crying over spilled milk" Lucinda pointed out. "You have come to visit us, and I for one would like to be a generous hostess. Since your here, would you like a tour of Wendarby? It is really a nice village with friendly people".

"I would enjoy that" Justine smiled. "Thank you".

**Saturday afternoon at Enchancia Castle**

Queen Justine arrived by flying carriage at Enchancia Castle. As Justine stepped off of her carriage, Queen Miranda and Queen Arlene walked up to her.

"The two of you have fine daughters" Justine remarked. "They were quite gracious, and accepted my apology. They even gave me a tour of Wendarby. Your daughters are true princesses, and do you proud".

Miranda and Arlene smiled at the complement.

"The sad part is that the damage has been done" Justine reported. "I offered to throw them a party in their honor. They thanked me for the offer, but said they would be uncomfortable with the idea. I can't blame them. They've been hurt, and will be cautious from this point forward".

"There has to be something we can do" Arlene sadly remarked.

"On the way here, I was thinking about it" Justine started. "They are planning to return here to Enchancia Castle tomorrow afternoon. Would it be possible, Queen Miranda, to throw a surprise party for them on their return?".

"Yes" Miranda smiled. "Something could be arranged".

"Good" Justine smiled back. "I so very much want to show them that they are appreciated. And having it here at Enchancia Castle might make them more comfortable".

"Then lets get to work" Miranda said with a smile. "Between the three of us, I'm sure we can put together something that will make them feel better".

**The next afternoon**

It was now Sunday afternoon at Enchancia Castle. In Sofia and Lucinda's workshop, Sofia, Lucinda, and Becca had just returned via the Floo Network.

"That was a nice weekend" Becca smiled at Sofia and Lucinda. "Thank you for inviting me".

"Anytime" Sofia smiled back.

At that moment, a knock came at the door.

"Come in" Lucinda invited.

The door to the workshop opened, and Baileywick stepped in.

"Welcome back, Princesses" Baileywick smiled at Sofia, Lucinda, and Becca. "I trust you had a pleasant time?".

"It was very enjoyable" Sofia smiled.

"That's good to hear" Baileywick smiled back. "Meanwhile, during the weekend, one of the windows in the ballroom got cracked. Sofia, Lucinda - if it wouldn't be too much trouble, could you use your magic to repair it?".

"Of course, Baileywick" Lucinda agreed. "Sof and I will get right on it".

"Thank you" Baileywick said. "By the way, Princess Becca - your mother is waiting for you in the ballroom".

Baileywick, Sofia, Lucinda, and Becca walked to the ballroom. Baileywick opened the doors to the ballroom, and the four walked inside.

"Surprise!" a chorus of voices happily called out.

Sofia, Lucinda, and Becca looked to see everybody they knew gathered in the ballroom. There was King Roland, Queen Miranda, Amber, and James. There was Queen Arlene and Queen Justine. There was Cleo, Hildegard, Vivian, Jun, Jin, Maya, Leena, Khalid, Zandar, Desmond, Bridget, and Molly. And there was Ruby and her mother Helen, as well as Jade, Cayley and her parents, Adair and her parents, Marcella Greythorn and her daughter Lynn, along with Aunt Tilly, Nigel, and Madeline.

"This is your welcome home party" Queen Justine smiled at Sofia, Lucinda, and Becca.

"You really shouldn't have" Sofia said, a bit embarrassed that people had gone to all this trouble.

"Of course we should have" Hildegard smiled as she walked up. "The three of you are our friends, and we wanted to show how much we love you".

"Come on, guys" Jade smiled as she led Sofia, Lucinda, and Becca further into the ballroom.

Everybody had a fine time at the party, enjoying the food and drink that were laid out, and having a pleasant time talking to each other. For Sofia, Lucinda, and Becca, they felt like they belonged again.

As Queen Justine watched royals and commoners having a pleasant time together, she had an idea on what to do with Cassie.

**Tuesday afternoon at Tordin Castle**

In Queen Justine's office, Justine was sitting at her desk when Cassie walked in.

"You wanted to see me, Mother?" Cassie asked, nervous.

"Please sit down" Justine instructed Cassie.

"Yes, Mother" Cassie said as she sat down.

"I have come to a decision as to what I should do with you" Justine announced.

"Mother, please" Cassie pleaded. "I won't do it again".

"Please don't interrupt me, Cassie" Justine instructed. "As ruler of the Kingdom of Tordin, I have the power to suspend the title of any noble in the kingdom who has acted in a shameful manner. I have decided to suspend your title of princess for six months. During the next six months, you will live in a hotel in a village in the southern part of the kingdom. You will be an apprentice to the hotel owner. Your duties will include cleaning, helping hotel guests, and helping with cooking. During that time, you will live and work as a commoner".

"I have no idea how to live and work as a commoner, just as a commoner has no idea of how to live as royalty" Cassie pointed out.

"You will learn" Justine said. "You'll find it very valuable to have a commoner background. It will give you an idea of what our subjects go through on a daily basis. When I married your father, and I became Queen of Tordin, my commoner background allowed me to be close to our subjects. I understood them, and their needs".

"You were ... a commoner?" Cassie asked, taken aback.

"Yes" Justine smiled. "I was a horse trainer, which is how I met your father. He had bought a new horse, and I was hired to train the horse. Your father and I got to know each other, fell in love, got married, and had you".

"Why didn't you tell me you were a commoner?" Cassie wanted to know.

"It never came up" Justine admitted. "I should have told you early on, and I am sorry for that. Perhaps if I had told you early on, you might have turned out differently".

"Then my actions have slapped you across the face" Cassie sadly said.

"Yes, they have" Justine admitted. "I could be boiling bad, but I'm not. I have decided to combine punishment with a lesson. The suspension of your title as princess is the punishment. You living and working as a commoner will be the lesson. To spare you embarrassment, the official story will be that you have voluntarily given up your title of princess for six months so you may better know our people by living as one of them".

"When do I go?" Cassie asked.

"You'll leave tomorrow morning" Justine answered. "You will be provided with commoner clothing before you leave. The hotel owner and his wife are expecting you. They are good, kind people. Since you are new to the world of commoner work, they will be patient with you, and will train you as you go along".

"Yes, Mother" Cassie quietly acknowledged.

"During your time as a commoner, you will have time off every so often" Justine said. "I would encourage you to use some of your pay to partake in life in the village. Have a meal in a restaurant, attend a play, and be out among the people. You'll find it to be pleasant experience".

"Yes, Mother" Cassie quietly acknowledged.

The next morning, Cassie was taken by a commoner horse and wagon to the hotel where she would live and work for the next six months. Settling into a commoner work routine was hard at first for Cassie, but the hotel owner and his wife were patient with Cassie, and helped her settle in. After a while, Cassie got the hang of things.

As Cassie lived as a commoner, she slowly started liking her new life. It was hard work, but also rewarding. There was a pleasure in doing things that she had not done before. There was a pleasure in doing work and seeing that it was done well. There was also a pleasure in spending free time in the village.

During her free time, Cassie would treat herself to a meal at the local restaurant, and got to know customers who went there. Cassie also spent some free time going to the occasional play, and even going to a village fair. As time went on, Cassie made friends with a lot of people in the village, and started enjoying her life as a commoner. She found she was now more alive than she had ever been.

**At the end of six months**

The six months passed, and it was time for Cassie to return to Tordin Castle. A royal carriage waited for Cassie outside of the hotel. Inside the hotel, Cassie said her goodbyes.

"Goodbye Mr. and Mrs. Knoll" Cassie smiled as she hugged the hotel owner and his wife. "This has been the best six months of my life. I will miss this place, and I will miss the two of you".

"We'll miss you too, dear" the hotel owner's wife smiled at Cassie.

Cassie walked outside and climbed aboard the royal carriage. Queen Justine was waiting inside the carriage.

"Hello, Mother" Cassie tried to smile, her heart breaking having to leave a life she had learned to love.

"What is it, Cassie?" Justine asked, concerned.

"I don't want to leave" Cassie cried. "I've found a life I love, and I don't want to leave".

"It's alright sweetheart" Justine gently said as she comforted her daughter. "I tell you what. If you like, you may split your time between being a princess and being a commoner".

"You'd let me do that?" Cassie asked, hopeful.

"In a heartbeat" Justine smiled.

"Thank you" Cassie said gratefully. "Thank you so very much".

"Your very welcome, Cassie" Justine smiled.

"You were right, Mother" Cassie said with a smile. "Being a commoner is a pleasant experience".

Justine smiled at Cassie's admission. Justine then instructed the carriage driver to head for Tordin Castle.

"Mother?" Cassie started. "I have a favor to ask of you".

"What, Cassie?" Justine inquired.

"If they will see fit, I'd like to meet with Sofia, Lucinda, and Becca" Cassie announced. "I need to personally apologize to them. They may not want to meet with me, or accept my apology, but I have to try".

"I understand" Justine said as she held Cassie's hand. "I'll see what I can arrange".

A few days later, Justine managed to get Sofia, Lucinda, and Becca to come to Tordin Castle. As Cassie walked into the sitting room where Sofia, Lucinda, and Becca were waiting, Cassie fell to her knees and started sobbing.

"I am so sorry for the way I treated you" Cassie sobbed to Sofia, Lucinda, and Becca. "I am so ashamed. I am a different person now. I apologize for my actions. I can only hope you'll find it in your hearts to accept my apology".

As Cassie sobbed, Sofia, Lucinda, and Becca looked at her. They could tell she was truly sorry. Their hearts went out to her, and they hugged her.

"I accept your apology" Sofia said.

"I accept your apology" Lucinda said.

"And I accept your apology" Becca said.

"Thank you" Cassie sobbed with tears of happiness.

"This six months has really changed you, hasn't it?" Lucinda observed.

"Oh, yes" Cassie acknowledged. "The old Cassie is dead, and good riddance. I am now a new Cassie. And I promise I will never again be the stuck up snob I once was".

Cassie was true to her word. She became a kind and loving princess who was loved by her people. She also lived among her people for a few months every year, and enjoyed every minute of it.

In the fullness of time, Queen Justine retired as Queen, and appointed Cassie as her successor. Cassie became a much beloved Queen, and brought in a new age where royalty and commoners worked together as equals. It truly became a new golden age for the Kingdom of Tordin.

**Author's notes**

Floo Network is from "Harry Potter".

For more about Adair, see my stories "Tales from the Castle" and "Witch Tales".

For more about Becca, see my stories "Princess Becca", "The Storm", and "Sofia's Mission".

For more about Bridget, see Chapters 5 and 6 of my story "Tales from the Castle".

For more about Cayley, see my stories "A Day in Dunwitty", "Through a Mother's Eyes", "The Storm", "New Beginnings", and Chapter 1 of "Witch Tales".

For more about Deidre, see my stories "First Day", "Sisters", "The Fight", "Princess Becca", and "Enchancia Castle".

For more about Lammas Day, see Chapter 2 of my story "Witch Tales".

For more about Lucinda's birth parents eatate, and the Village of Wendarby, see my stories "New Beginnings" and "Witch Tales".

For more about Madeline, see Chapters 4 and 5 of my story "Getting To Know Tilly".

For more about Marcella and Lynn Greythorn, see Chapter 11 of my story "Witch Tales".

For more about Molly, see my stories "Flashbacks", "Princess Becca", "The Storm", and "Enchancia Castle".

In the scene where Cassie had her princess title suspended for six months, it was inspired by a similar scene in Luiz4200's story "Once Upon Two Princesses".


End file.
